You will be The Last for Me
by Aika Yuuki Uchiha
Summary: Aku kehilangannya tepat hari terkahir musim semi, saat helaian bunga sakura terakhir jatuh, detak jantungnya berhenti, dan aku tau dia sudah tak ada bersamaku. Tapi aku ingin tetap bersamamu, love...  RnR ya.


**Anime/Manga – Naruto – Romance/Tragedy/Action – Sakura H. & Sasuke U. - rated T – AU**

**My First and Last Love**

**By: Yuuki Aika Uchiha**

**Disclaimer: NARUTO is owned by Kishimoto Masashi-sama.**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Contains Slight Action & Blood, Typos.  
><strong>

**Summary:**

**Kisah cinta Sasuke dan Sakura bagaikan pasang naik dan pasang surut. Mulai dari teman, melangkah hingga bersaudara, menjadi teman dekat, hinnga sebuah tragedi terjadi dan mereka bermusuhan. Sasuke seperti langit malam yang gelap, dan Sakura sebagai bintang yang akan membuat keduanya bersinar terang. Sasuke dan Sakura saling melengkapi, tanpa ada Sasuke, takkan ada Sakura, maupun sebaliknya.**

**Namun, bisakah kedua sejoli itu menyadarinya sebelum terlambat?**

**Bagaimanapun juga, Sasuke adalah langit, dan Sakura adalah bintangnya yang pertama dan terakhir. Takkan terpisahkan oleh apapun, bahkan maut sekalipun.  
><strong>

**RnR pls**

**thx.**

**CHAPTER II**

**Loved and Loving Uchiha**

"_Uchiha dear_...ckckck, _very funny._ Masa sih Tsunade-shishou memintaku tetap memanggil Sasuke-teme dengan panggilan itu...?" kataku saat berjalan pulang bareng Ino. Mengingat surat wasiat yang ditinggalkan oleh mendiang guru ku, Tsunade Senju, yang ditulisnya saat dia berulang tahun yang ke- 60. Selain warisan, Tsunade Shishou memintaku untuk memanggil Sasuke dengan nama panggilan sayang saat kita masih kecil.

**NORMAL POV**

"Memangnya kenapa? Semua orang yang punya mata dan hati bisa melihat kalau Sasuke itu orang baik-baik. Kamu jangan berlagak cuek gitu lah sama dia. Dulu waktu kalian masih saudaraan, kalian kan dekat banget, sikap kalian ke satu sama lain saat itu sudah seperti sepasang kekasih, tinggal nunggu Sasuke nembak aja kok. Tapi Sejak kejadian itu, sikapmu langsung berubah total terhadapnya." kata Ino mencoba membuka pikiran sahabat baiknya yang memiliki kepala sekeras batu.

Sebenarnya, Sasuke dan Sakura adalah saudara secara tidak langsung. Onee-san Sakura, Hana, dan Onii-san Sasuke, Itachi Uchiha menjadi sepasang suami istri sekitar 2 tahun yang lalu. Tetapi Itachi menghamilinya dan meninggalkannya demi mengabdikan diri untuk negara. Itachi mati dalam suatu misi rahasia, dan meninggalkan kakaknya sendirian.

Sakura benar-benar membenci Sasuke dan seluruh keluarga Uchiha sejak saat itu.

Kakak seperguruannya, Rin Kazuki, mati bunuh diri karena seorang Uchiha. Kemudian Onee-sannya yang harus sendirian membesarkan seorang anak yang memiliki darah terkutuk itu!

Sakura menendang kerikil-kerikil kecil di sepanjang jalan menuju rumahnya dengan gusar,

_Sasuke Uchiha sama saja dengan Aniki-nya. Bajingan, dia hanya pura-pura baik di keluarga dan sekolah! Di luar, dia sama saja, bergaul dengan para tentara, suka balapan liar dan clubbing, ngak pernah tertangkap polisi karena ayahnya panglima tertinggi militer!  
>Aku ngak sebodoh mereka yang bisa tertipu oleh topeng tampan dan charming-mu!<em>

Pikir Sakura dengan wajah cemberut, dan kemudian tersenyum sinis saat dia berjalan melewati kantor pusat kepolisian Konoha.

**Long time later**

Tubuh Sasuke remuk tak bersisa, tampaknya dia akan mati kali ini.  
>Dia diborgol didalam kamarnya, sudah tidak diberi makan selama 3 hari, serta tidak bergerak sama sekali. Beberapa tulangnya patah, akibat dipukuli, dicambuk, dan ditendang tanpa ampun oleh ayahnya dan beberapa personil dari angkatan militer lainnya.<p>

Ch!

Sakura melaporkan perbuatannya selama ini ke sang panglima militer Konoha, Uchiha Fugaku, yang notabene adalah ayahnya sendiri

Dia ngak mungkin menceritakan yang sebenarnya ke ayah, kalau kebenarannya terungkap, Ayahnya akan membunuhnya...

Sejak dulu, Sasuke mengejar cita-cita sebagai seorang agen rahasia militer, seperti kakaknya, Uchiha Itachi. Cita-cita itu hilang, hancur berkeping-keping saat tou-san melarangnya menjadi seperti nii-san-nya.

Memang sih, Itachi Uchiha mati dalam misi rahasia. Dan Sasuke mengerti kekhawatiran ayahnya sebagai _single Father_, apalagi Sasuke anak satu-satunya sekarang...

Namun tetap saja, Sasuke kehilangan arah dalam memilih jalan hidupnya. Frustasi karena tak dapat memasuki sekolah militer, Sasuke memutuskan untuk menjadi seorang petarung dari jalan yang gelap...

Tapi itu hanya salah satu faktor pendorongnya...

Sasuke ikut balapan liar dan clubbing selama dua tahun terakhir ini dengan nama samaran, dan karena keinginan balas dendam. Seorang bajingan ketua genk balapan mobil yang suka _clubbing_ membunuh kakaknya saat Itachi mendapat misi rahasia membongkar jaringan pengedar narkoba _genk_nya. Sasuke akhirnya mengetahui akan hal itu saat dia sudah lebih dekat dengan orang-orang genk.

Dia telah menyelidiki sejauh ini, dia berusaha mati-matian, dia tak tidur selama berhari-hari. Dan dia sudah punya bukti, telah diketik dengan sangat lengkap dan teliti, tersimpan dengan rapi di file di Laptop serta brankasnya yang pinya hanya diketahui oleh Itachi dan Ayahnya.

Sasuke akan membalaskan dendam kakaknya minggu depan!

Dia akan menghapuskan jaringan Narkoba terbesar di seluruh Konoha atas nama kakaknya!

Dia bahkan telah membeli berbagai senjata dari luar negri melalui koneksinya di berbagai negara, karena anak seorang panglima militer selalu kesepian, dan hanya sesamalah yang bisa mengerti...

Tapi ayahnya memergokinya, dan jadilah dia mendekam disana, mungkin akan meninggal dalam beberapa hari jika para kolonel dan jendral itu tetap datang dan mencambuknya, atau menyiramnya dengan air sedingin es setelah penyiksaannya hari itu berakhir.

**~StuckInTheMoment~**

Tanpa Sasuke sadari ada sosok berambut pink mengintip dari jendela dibelakangnya.  
>Selidik punya selidik, ternyata yang melaporkan Sasuke pada Fugaku adalah Sakura. Sejak melaporkan Sasuke, Sakura dan terus-menerus mencari tahu keberadaan Sasuke.<p>

Dia tidak bisa tidur, hatinya selalu bergejolak, perasaannya tidak tenang, seperti ada perasaan bersalah dalam dirinya setelah melakukan itu.

Sakura membawakannya onigiri, dia tidak tega melihat pemandangan didepannya itu, Sakura tersiksa melihat Sasuke menderita. Uchiha Fugaku adalah orang yang sangat tegas, bahkan terhadap darah dagingnya sendiri.

Sasuke tidak mengenakan baju maupun sepatu, hanya sepasang boxer yang sudah bau pesing karena dia tidak dapat pergi ke kamar mandi dalam keadaan diborgol.

Sakura merunduk secara refleks saat Sasuke membalikkan kepala ke jendela. Sasuke merasakan sensasi yang hangat, seperti saat Kaa-san-nya masih hidup dan berkata akan menolongnya.

Beberapa hari ini dia sering memimpikan orang-orang...

Mulai dari anikinya dan Kaa-sannya, kemudian sepupunya Obito Uchiha, kemudian juga beberapa orang teman dari masa kecilnya...

Naruto dan Gaara yang juga kesepian, keduanya adalah anak Presiden Konoha dan Presiden Suna, dan saat ini sedang bekerja keras di sekolah militer.

Gadis kecil yang dia tolong dari preman semalam, Neko-baa yang sudah meninggal, paman dan bibi penjual permen di distrik Uchiha yang sudah meninggal, seekor kucing kecil penyakitan yang dia bawa pulang ke rumah semalam...

Hmm, tampaknya kucing itu sudah mati, kelaparan, ataupun mati dibunuh oleh Tou-sannya...

Sakura melompat masuk dari jendela dan memberinya makan onigiri. Sakura kemudian memintanya diam, sementara dia mengeluarkan sebatang kawat dari sakunya. Dia mencongkel lubang kunci di kedua borgol Sasuke hingga terbuka, dan kemudian memapahnya keluar dari jendela.

Sakura membawanya tinggal di rumah pohon diatas sebuah pohon cherry blossom yang ditanam kakek Jiraiya dulu di bagian taman belakang rumah keluarga Haruno.

Selama beberapa hari itu, Sakura memberinya makan, dan juga menjadi teman baginya jika dia ingin menangis ataupun sekedar berpikir dan mengutuk Orochimaru.

Sasuke menceritakan seluruh kejadian yang dialaminya nya pada Sakura, dan Sakura terdorong untuk mempercayainya, ntah apa yang ada di hatinya membuatnya dapat merasakan kalau apa yang Sasuke bilang itu benar...

Sakura meminta maaf pada Sasuke karena melaporkannya, Sakura juga memaksa untuk ikut membantunya. Dia sudah membulatkan tekad. Sasuke juga sudah tidak bisa menghentikannya lagi.

Sakura ada di posisi yang sama seperti Sasuke, salah satu kakak sepupunya, anak dari paman Sakumo, Kakashi Hatake, meninggal saat meneliti kasus narkoba terkait Orochimaru tahun lalu. Dan kak Shizune, kakak seperguruannya saat belajar medis pada Tsunade harus membesarkan anaknya sendirian ...

Selain itu, ada perasaan aneh di hatinya saat tahu hal itu, dia ikut merasakan kepedihan Sasuke, padahal dia tidak sedekat itu dengan Kak Shizune ataupun kak Kakashi daripada Sasuke dengan Anikinya.

Walaupun saat itu dia mati, dia rela, yang penting sudah berusaha daripada harus hidup dalam kebencian dan keputus-asaan. Sakura adalah anak yatim piatu juga, sama seperti Rin, dia hanya dibesarkan oleh Shishou dan keluarga paman Sakumo. Menurutnya, gak ada yang akan bersedih jika dia sudah tiada. Orang-orang yang berharga baginya juga telah tiada...

Tsunade-shishou meninggal karena serangan jantung tahun lalu, Rin-nee mati bunuh diri 3 tahun lalu, kemudian Hinata, sahabat baiknya yang juga anak perdana mentri Konoha, meninggal saat diculik oleh negara musuh...!

Sakura akan mati dengan perasaan bangga, bukan keputusasaan. Apalagi, dia juga tidak mau membenci Sasukelagi , sangat sulit baginya menjadikan seorang saudara dekat menjadi musuh. Seseorang yang jauh lebih dekat daripada saudara, orang yang kau cintai, dan yang mencintaimu.

**~RaInBoW~**

Seminggu telah berlalu sejak kejadian itu...

Dua sosok bertopeng berpakaian serba hitam melewati distrik perumahan Uchiha malam itu...

Stopwatch yang dibawa sosok laki-laki bertopeng itu menunjukkan pukul 1.35 pagi, tepat saat pergantian shift ronda di markas militer Uchiha.  
>Mereka hanya punya waktu 2 menit untuk masuk dan mengambil senjata sebanyak mungkin..!<p>

Sasuke dan Sakura pun berpencar, Sakura naik keatas pohon dan melompat masuk kedalam gudang yang jendelanya sudah terlebih dahulu dia congkel.

Sakura mengambil beberapa pistol, shotgun, pistol semi-otomatis, machinegun, dan beberapa granat tangan untuk jaga-jaga. Sedangkan Sasuke mengambil pistol, katana, AK47, MP7, dan beberapa peredam suara, dia juga mengambil beberapa tabung gas KCl yang kebetulan ada di rak.

Dalam 1 menit 41 detik mereka keluar dari gedung itu dan melompati pagar ke pertenakan sapi tepat disamping markas. Melompati pagar bukanlah masalah bagi Sasuke dan Sakura, Sasuke sudah DanIII sedangkan Sakura sudah sabuk coklat.

Mereka langsung berlari ke parkiran supermarket yang sudah bangkrut di seberang jalan dan menaiki dua motor sport milik Sasuke yang diparkir disana.  
>Kedua orang itu melesat ke daerah perumahan kumuh tempat balapan mobil liar, Orochimaru sudah berada di motornya, lidahnya yang menjijikan terjulur keluar, pertanda dia sedang senang. Masalah bahwa Sasuke telah tahu kebenarannya ataupun bahwa Sasuke datang untuk merebut nyawanya tidak membuatnya panik, dia terlihat menikmati hal itu.<p>

Orochimaru menginjak gas kuat-kuat, dia melesat dengan cepat, dikejar oleh Sasuke dan Sakura di kedua sisi, keduanya menenteng Machinegun dan AK47 dengan peluru penuh dan sudah dipasang peredam suara...

Sakura melepaskan beberapa tembakkan yang masih dapat dihindarinya, tapi saat melompati tebing, baik Sasukae maupun Sakura menembbakkan berentetan peluru padanya yang saat itu tidak dapat menghindar...

Motor mereka mendarat di tanah dengan suara keras, Sakura dan Orochimaru terjatuh dari motor karena keduanya belum terbiasa mengendarai motor off-road dengan ekstrim, cedera Sakura lebih parah karena dia tidak lagi mengendalikan motornya saat menembak.

Ternyata dibawah sana sudah terdapat beberapa anak buah Orochimaru, salah satunya menyandera Sakura yang sudah agak terluka karena jatuh dan menodongkan sebuah pisau ke lehernya.

Senjata Sakura berjatuhan, anak buah Orochimaru yang lain mengambilnya dan menodongkannya ke Sasuke. Terjadi pertempuran senjata yang hebat antara Sasuke dan anak buah Orochimaru...

Sasuke terkena satu tembakan di lutut dan dua tembakan di lengan kirinya. Senjatanya sudah kehabisan peluru.

Sakura yang daritadi diam pun akhirnya menendang penyanderanya hingga terjatuh dan melemparkan sebuah pistol ke Sasuke. Sasuke menembak Orochimaru yang sekarat dan tidak dapat bergerak karena tertimpa motornya yang besar. Orochimaru mati dengan satu tembakkan ke jantungnya. Penyandera Sakura menusuknya dari belakang dengan pisau berkarat itu dan dia pun meninggal seketika.

Jiwa Sasuke juga serasa melayang karena kepergian Sakura yang tiba-tiba, dia melemparkan granat tangan milik Sakura kearah beberapa anak buah Orochimaru yang tersisa...

3...

2...

...

Door!

...

1...

...

DHUAARR!

Beberapa saat sebelum granat itu meledak, Sasuke tertembak mati di kepala oleh seseorang berambut putih berekor kuda dengan pistol, dia terjatuh ke lantai.

Tidak seperti Itachi ataupun Kakashi...

Sasuke dan Sakura pulang ke yang diatas dengan wajah tersenyum. Misi mereka sudah selesai, pengedaran narkoba sekota Konoha terhapuskan, dendam terbalaskan, dan helaian bunga Sakura ditaburkan diatas makam mereka bersama.

The _Uchiha_ and his _dearly_ _beloved_ girl is together again until the end...

"_I always like a happy ending... don't you think it feels great when we can finally be here __**together**__?"_

"_Hn, it's where I've always dreamt about. With you, Ra-chan, Kaa-san, sempai, and the others I love being safe and sound. And the snake bastard so far away from us."_

"_You, my emotionless ototou, can actually loves someone?"_

"_Of course, Nii-san. and I can be loved too, Right, Sakura-chan?"_

"_Right Sasuke-kun, you're my Uchiha dear right until the end..."_

**TBC**

**Hi all!**

**Ini sequel dari one-shot sebelumnya dengan pairing utama SasuSaku. Aku sudah berusaha keras biar endingnya gak terkesan terlalu sedih...  
>Semoga bisa memenuhi standard para sempai dan para readers, minta sarannya ya...<strong>

**Chapter depan alias epilouge nya akan berakhir happy ending...  
>No character's death...! :D<br>**

**Oya, sekilas info aja, Ini mungkin bakal jadi fic terakhir aku dan Aika sebelum kita HIATUS.**

**Buat yang nungguin Love at Palace (masih ada yang ingat sama fic dari jaman dulu ini?), sabar ya. Kami juga lagi ada banyak masalah, masalah keluarga, masalah pribadi, dan terutama UN 2 bulan lagi.**

**Minta doanya ya?**

**Eh, salah, minta review maksudnya! :p  
><strong>

_**Let your beloved go in peace when it's the time to go, See your beloved in peace when it's your time to go, the love and the smile will still be there in peace even if you don't anymore...**_

_**Like the sky and the stars... never go away even if its raining, the'll be back the following night as if nothing had happen.  
><strong>_

_**Dont be afraid, the world up there is anything but a scary place to go to...**_

**Cheers,  
><strong>

**~Yuuki & Aika Uchiha  
><strong>


End file.
